


Missing The Royal Sea Urchin

by mrkscafe (orphan_account)



Series: sakuatsu week 2020 ! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Commander Osamu, Doctor Atsumu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, For All Of Them, I Am Sorry, Kinda, Loss of sleep, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Missing Prince, Nyctophobia, OOC, Prince Sakusa, Prince Suna, Sakusa and Suna are brothers, Sakusa's Mute, Skipping Meals, Very OOC, Worried Atsumu, just not public, kinda shitty ngl, poor self-care, royal au, self-hate, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkscafe
Summary: Where Prince Sakusa goes missing and Royal Doctor Atsumu's health worsens because of it.“What? Really? I thought he was staying in Nekoma in hopes of getting married off?”Excuse me?for sakuatsu week 2020, day 3, basically all three tiers
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Series: sakuatsu week 2020 ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Missing The Royal Sea Urchin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic may be triggering. It's not well written but to skip past the scene, stop reading after "Whether he dropped by the room whenever he passed it with food was no one’s business." and start after "Sweet dreams my ass."
> 
> The scene starting with "The room was dark, the lights were off and windows covered." might be triggering as well, this is where the nyctophobia tag comes in. It describes things relating to anxiety/being alone/difficulty breathing.
> 
> Hey! This is my first Haikyuu fic and my second one in general. I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoy it. I would love feedback too, especially on the mentioned triggering scenes. I wrote the nyctophobia one based on my experiences with my fear of death. I hope to learn how to write these more effectively? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

sakuatsu week

prompts:

mouth/marks

“what are you, a sea urchin?”

_you are not the only one to sit awake until the wild feelings leave_

* * *

“Any news on the whereabouts of the missing prince?”

“Not yet, Commander.”

“...Alright. You’re dismissed.”

A bow. The door closed lightly. A pause.

“Well, you heard the report ‘Tsumu,” 

Another pause. A sigh and then an irritated groan. 

Those that were trusted in the castle knew the prince was missing, but despite their efforts to contain the information, rumours were roaming through the halls. Osamu watched his twin grow more stressed as the days went by. Atsumu had skipped at least four meals by now and seemingly had close to no sleep in the past two nights. The doctor was at the point where he was in no condition to be up and about, but that didn’t stop him from bursting into Osamu’s office first thing this morning. It also didn't stop his brother from pacing around the room like some dog chasing its tail.

“'Samu, what am I gonna do? He’ll be the death of me,” Osamu was sure his brother would go bald soon, and it wouldn’t be from dying his hair. “First, he decides to go on a stupid trip for three months, leavin’ me here to rot, and then he has the gull to go missin’ on his way home. I swear he’s draggin’ this out for ‘nother two months just to spite me.”

“You'll be the death of yourself. Now stop bothering me, I have work to do and you're not helping. If you want your prince charming found then stop distracting me” Atsumu made a move to protest before he shut his mouth and turned away. He walked out the door, angrily muttering about having a stupid twin.

As the commander, Atsumu knew that his brother had to keep a calm upfront in the case of a missing prince. He also knew that most of the palace was unaware of the event itself, but Atsumu was sure his brother was hiding information from him and he knew that even as his twin he wasn’t going to be getting any out of him anytime soon. Osamu knew how to keep his secrets. Either way, it didn’t matter, the prince’s disappearance kept Atsumu in a worried state at all times. The doctor was on edge and had to get something done before his mind was filled with the countless possibilities of terrible events that could be happening, even if his body didn’t seem to be keeping up with him. Atsumu dragged himself into the infirmary and popped in some meds he made the night before. He needed to get work done, there was no use in him laying around, with bad health or not. He pulled out a couple of books and jars and arranged them on the desk across the room. He fixed some tea and set to work, prepared to ignore the feeling of longing and growing concern that filled his chest.

* * *

“Where has your idiot of a brother been for the past two days? No one has seen him and you don’t seem concerned in the slightest.” Suna glared at Osamu who sat eating breakfast in the prince’s rooms. Suna pulled out a chair from the table and sat. The room was silent, that seemed to happen a lot these days. Osamu took his time to eat. Loudly. 

_Crunch._

_Slurp._

_Gulp._

Suna’s right eye twitched.

“ _Royal Commander Miya_ , I _demand_ that you answer my question.” Osamu raised his eyebrows, was this bastard _really_ going to pull _that_ card on him? 

“Well, _your highness_ , I don’t know where my dear brother is. I haven’t been anywhere near the infirmary nor any of the spaces he usually occupies,” Osamu paused, then leaned back in his chair; his meal was finished, chopsticks neatly laying on top of his bowl. “With all due respect, _Prince Suna_ , I have a job and it is not babysitting the Royal Doctor, you know this.”

“ _Your_ brother has skipped practically half his meals for the past week and now is nowhere to be found,” Suna frowned. “ _My_ brother is missing, and now, the Royal Doctor is too. As the Crown Prince, I am responsible for all my people and I _should_ be worried about the fact I can’t even keep those within my physical reach safe. Much less those outside the castle!” Suna’s demeanour broke, “I _am_ the Crown Prince I _must_ keep my people safe. I _need_ to ensure that there are no threats. I am the Crown Prince _and_ —” his voice cracked.

_“...and I can’t even keep my little brother safe.”_

Osamu’s eyebrows knitted up in concern, Suna was usually more well kept than this, it was within all that ‘princely training’ shit. He left his seat and went to the prince’s side, lowering himself to eye level with the still sitting prince. With a raised hand, the commander threaded his fingers through the other boy’s hair. “Rintarou, you're gonna be okay. I’ll go look for my brother, we have people looking for yours. They’ll both be fine.” Osamu nudged Suna’s head gently closer to him, a silent offering of comfort. There were no tears, but there must’ve been a lot going on for Suna to get worked up at all. 

They stayed like that for a little while. 

“As the crown prince, ya have to stay calm ‘Tarou, but ya know ya can always come here right?” He slipped out of standard dialect as he softly spoke into the slope of Suna’s shoulders. “I’ll let ya stay in here however long you need, but I have to leave so I can find my brother.” Suna raised his head and nodded. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “You’re getting soft on me, Commander.” Osamu’s mouth pulled into a scowl, _what a little shit_. He grunted a reply and left.

* * *

Osamu stood in front of the door to Prince Sakusa’s rooms, with a deep breath he opened the door. The room was kept meticulously clean in the prince’s absence, just as he had requested. Spotlessly clean except for one table with a slumped figure at it. He let out an exasperated sigh at the sight. 

Papers were strewn around and the surface of the table was entirely blocked by the stacks of books and jars of...whatever in them. The said slumped figure was, of course, his twin who was looking worse for wear. The doctor was still scribbling into one of the many books on the table despite the apparent exhaustion. His brother had probably lost a couple of pounds and his face was definitely paler than usual, not to mention the mess of hair on his head. If a stranger saw the two right now they wouldn't even be able to tell they were identical twins.

At this point, Osamu wasn’t sure what to do, his brother had never been like this. For one thing, there was a reason he wasn’t the doctor in the family. He didn’t know what Atsumu needed both physically or mentally. Sure, they were twins but they were their own people. One thing he did know was what it felt like to love and worry, so without a word he left. 

Atsumu would have to figure things out himself. He went to tell Suna where his brother was and left it at that. Whether he dropped by the room whenever he passed it with food was no one’s business.

  
  


Atsumu was losing his damn mind. It had been half a fortnight since the last time he checked with his brother on Prince Sakusa’s whereabouts. He hadn’t left the prince’s rooms since he arrived, he didn’t even notice not receiving his daily meals until his brother started dropping by with them. Sakusa was supposed to be back a fortnight and a half ago and truth be told, Atsumu was scared out of his mind. No one else seemed to be worried and he hated it. 

He entered the bathroom, flipped the lights on and splashed his face with water. The coolness left his face wet and parts of his hair slightly dripping. He stared at his reflection, he had gotten so _skinny,_ there were bags under his eyes and he was as pale as paper. He looked like absolute _shit_ , Sakusa would find him _disgusting_ if he saw—more so than usual. That was if Sakusa was even coming back. Atsumu wasn’t sure anymore. He hated that too. He couldn’t do anything to help find Sakusa. He couldn’t fight. He couldn’t track people down. He couldn’t even help injuries that weren’t in front of him. He couldn’t do a goddamn thing. 

Hah, he was so fucking _useless_.

He stared into his reflection and could only see everything that was _wrong._ There wasn’t anything right. His body was too _thin_ , his face too big and his eyes were all fucked. He really _was_ fucking himself up and for _what_? It’s not like it helped anyone. He hadn’t slept and that was probably fucking with him too. 

But he _couldn’t_. 

The nightmares would just come again. He didn’t _want_ to see them anymore. They made him feel worse and woke him up sweating. His breathing got heavier just thinking about it.

He pulled himself into the shower and turned the water on, drowning himself in the sound of water hitting the tiles. He wouldn’t fall asleep if he was in the shower, that was his solution. He watched the steam grow around him, fogging up his reflection in the glass door. He stood for a really long while. He didn’t want to move, and his body didn’t either. When he was in the shower he didn’t have to pay attention to anything, his thoughts would wander but maybe he was too tired for that now. He closed his eyes for just a moment. He just wanted to feel the water on his head and relax. Apparently, that had been a bad idea because his body started to fall and not a single one of his muscles had moved to catch himself. The world flickered to black.

_Sweet dreams my ass._

* * *

  
  


“Get him in bed, he’s not allowed to go anywhere outside his quarters until the second prince is back,”

“Of course, your highness.”

The door shuts closed. A sigh. Then another.

“...Kiyoomi is going to murder this boy.”

A noise of acknowledgement. Then a frown.

“Not before I do.”

* * *

  
  


The room was dark, the lights were off and windows covered. Was it Sakusa’s bedroom? Or his? It was pitch black but he was sure it was one of the two. He sat up. He was in bed. His eyes searched and searched but they couldn’t see anything. It was too dark. Atsumu felt his breathing go shallow. 

_Why was it so dark?_

_Why can’t I see anything?_

Atsumu reached forward with his hands and searched the sheets. He looked for the edge of the bed. Unable to find it, his hands moved faster, he felt himself start to panic. 

_It’s too dark. There’s no one here. Am I going to be okay? I’m all alone. What if something happens?_

The panic raised and fear leaped in his chest joining it. He got it into his head that if he got out of bed he would get hurt. Unable to think of a way out, he let out a broken sob. He couldn’t move, he was too scared, his body was frozen in fear and mind in panic. He cried. He wanted to beg for _anyone_ to come but no words would come out. The wails and sobs echoed in the room. He was so _alone_ and he didn’t want to _think_ anymore but the thoughts wouldn’t stop coming. 

_Someone come help me. I can’t be alone._

— 

He cried himself to exhaustion. No one heard him.

* * *

  
  


The sun shined bright, it was midday and the markets were filled with people doing their daily business. Sakusa nodded to the people in greeting, they were travelling through the central marketplace toward the palace. Sakusa enjoyed the atmosphere of mundane-like repetition, a couple of cycles ago he wouldn’t have cared. Although being too close to many strangers still made his skin itch, he was okay; since he was royalty people usually kept their distance. Komori approached people left and right, his smile bright as the sunlight. _What a social butterfly._ They’d been gone from the palace for a while and were due to be back two fortnights ago but Komori had gotten injured. It seemed none of their messages had gone through. Hopefully, the guards at the border had at least gotten the information of their arrival back to the palace in time. Sakusa was looking forward to being home. 

At the front gates, they were greeted by the palace guard, Osamu at the centre. After a formal welcome, the guards returned to their posts and only Osamu remained. Sakusa’s eyes searched but he could not see the commander’s other half. Confused, he placed a finger on Komori’s shoulder. Komori inclined his head and smiled, his eyes glowed a light blue.

**Where is the Crown Prince?**

“Did Suna not come to greet us?” Komori added with a pout, his eyes held a playful light. Osamu’s eyes twitched, lips tugged into a scowl.

“Please address his highness appropriately, Komori.” Osamu practically hissed through his teeth, a false smile present on his face. Komori’s smile widened.

“Awh but Commander you don’t address _me_ properly”

“I respect the royals. Not you.”

“Is that so, Osamu? But just yesterday you called me a pig?” They turned to the new voice, Suna waved as he walked up.

**That’s because you are one.**

“Not true, Osamu isn’t even allowed to say anything. He eats like a cow.” 

“At least I’m not the pig!” Suna shrugged, a smirk played at the corner of his mouth humoured by Osamu’s insults.

“Speaking of food, I’m starving. Is breakfast ready soon?” 

“It’s finished, why don’t we have lunch in the gardens? I’ll update you both on recent happenings. You’ve been gone too long Kiyoomi.”

**Perhaps I should be the Royal Ambassador more often if you’re actually admitting to missing me, brother.**

Suna promptly left. He called out instructions for them to head to the gardens. Sakusa felt his lips quirk up in what could be a smile. Together, the three walked to the gardens. Sakusa was not dumb, he noticed the fact that his brother and Osamu avoided any talk of the absent Royal Doctor. He would ask after they ate.

* * *

“Prince Sakusa is back, did you hear?”

_Sakusa’s back?_

“What? Really? I thought he was staying in Nekoma in hopes of getting married off?”

_Excuse me?_

“He went there as a Royal Ambassador to learn about their culture. There would be no need for marriage, there’s no strain on the alliance at the moment.”

_Exactly. Thank you._

“Yea but why else would he be gone so long?”

_Fuckin bitch if you know what’s good for you—_

“Who knows, but we shouldn’t spread rumours—”

_Respect man. Respect._

_Wait—.…. Sakusa is back?_

“—Oh! Your highness, welcome back. Are you looking for Doctor Miya?” 

“We apologize, your highness.”

The curtains opened. 

“We’ll leave the food here then, your highness.”

The door opened and closed.

Atsumu heard quiet footsteps before he saw the glinting crown resting on wisps of curly black hair.

He sucked in a breath. His eyes widened.

“Your highness,” He whispered, letting out his breath. The boy in question frowned, even with his mask on Atsumu could tell. From the look in his eyes to the movement of each visible muscle on his face. “Sakusa?” The prince shook his head. His fingers moved toward the doctor laying in bed, the sunlight painted a warm glow over their faces. A cold touch was felt on his forehead, it traced a line, a mark left behind due to Atsumu’s idiocy. He closed his eyes as he felt the other’s gentle touch, “...Omi?” he opened his eyes. The prince’s hand trembled at his raspy voice, almost as if he was afraid to be touching the other. Then, something wet fell on his cheek, Atsumu eyes widened. “Hey, Omi-Omi don’t cry. I’m okay _,_ ” Sakusa shook his head aggressively, glaring into his eyes. Atsumu reaches up to wipe away the tears. He gently pulled the prince’s mask off and left his hand on the other’s cheek. Sakusa raised his other hand to Atsumu’s and pinched it. Atsumu made a noise but went quiet as the prince laced their fingers together. Sakusa’s glare didn’t lighten. “Okay, okay, Omi. I won’t do it again. I’ll take care of myself,” another pinch, this time on the side of his cheek. “I’m sorry okay? What are you, a sea urchin? Stop pinchin’ me, yer so prickly in the mornin’” A raised eyebrow. Then another harder pinch at his ear. “I’m sorryyyy, come ‘ere Omi-Omi.” Atsumu pulled on their laced hands, letting Sakusa fall into bed beside him. Atsumu let his head fall into Sakusai’s chest, he breathed in shakily. 

_“Omi-Omi, I was so scared.”_

Sakusa brought his arms around the boy, Atsumu raised his head to meet the prince’s dark eyes. Sakusa leaned down and pressed his lips against the doctor’s forehead, right against his scar. His lips moved silently. Atsumu smiled and closed his eyes. He finally felt home. 

They would stay like that well into the afternoon.

_I’m here now_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
